


handsome bastard

by Yutosbangs



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutosbangs/pseuds/Yutosbangs
Summary: yuto hates minseok for being so perfect. minseok loves yutos imperfectilns





	handsome bastard

_"#WYATT: bitch what part of 🏳️🌈 do you not understand"_ \- taya on twitter, 2k19 

In the eyes of Mizuguchi Yuto, the boy before him was an absolute bitch. A really cute, slightly sexy, bitch. He was handsome, yet adorable and quite frankly, that is just not fair. To top it all off he was popular, the boys wanted to be him, and the girls wanted to be with him, well in some cases it was the other way round.

Yuto was glaring half-heartedly as the curvatures of Minseok walked by, his hips swaying in an effeminate way as he passed. Yuto could not believe someone so blatantly homosexual could be so inexplicably popular, you would presume he would be bullied for how he acted 'girly' and never did stereotypically manly things, alas fate loved to be cruel that way. Being an avid football player and a member of the school's team, you would presume that Yuto had all the popularity of Minseok and more but somehow, the gay football player was so much worse than the stereotype.

Yuto never came out, he didn't have to. He got caught by some girls when he was making out with his now ex boyfriend Jaeyoung. Jaeyoung moved away when they were outed as a couple, leaving Yuto alone and defenceless against the bullying that ensued. He wasnt one to back down, however, and soon gained a rather rebellious attitued on top of his gay, sporty one.

Yuto sat alone, staring across the room, food untouched as he witnessed Minseok flirting and chatting with his friends surrounding him. The boy glanced his way and raised an eyebrow, no words were exchanged as Yuto left the room swiftly, food untouched.

The pair next met in their English class, their teacher had made them sit together due to Yuto's exceeding grades, and Minseok's rather average ones. They rarely conversed, and when they did it was due to being forced by the teacher into actually having a discussion, Yuto knew it would be damaging to his abilities, but he quite frankly couldn't give a shit.

Yuto joined the school from Japan at the beginning of last year, and Minseok barely even glanced his way. The one time he had, however, he had thrown him a dirty look and a snide comment.

Which is exactly how they ended up here. Yuto covered in ink from his pen, whilst Minseok attempted to clean it off. Look, he was a chewer, when he thinks, he chews, when nervous, chews, it leads to a lot of explosions and plastic in his mouth. 

Minseok was wiping at his face when it happened, he was leaning down, awfully close to Yuto when he said "Yknow, you're actually really pretty", his hand, grasping Yuto's cheek gently as he spoke "your lips in particular". Yuto felt the flush reach his cheeks but refused to react, noting the smirk on Minseok's face as he moved closer. "Meet me after school, by the benches" is all he said before the bell went and he disappeared into the crowds of students. 

Yuto checked himself over for ink before leaving himself, needing to head to his next class of the day. When he arrived at the classroom he had barely made it on time, the boy was so lost in thought of what Minseok could want. He was confused, and bewildered by what had occurred in the toilets that he failed to pay any attention for the rest of the day.

Standing alone by the benches Yuto could feel the jitters that had taken over him, he had been there 10 minutes and the school was mostly devoid of students, bar the few stragglers such as himself stood loitering. He was planning on leaving within the next few minutes as it seemed Minseok would be a no show.

Talking one deep breath he was about to leave, when a small hand clasped his own and ran, dragging him behind with no choice but to follow, footsteps barely keeping up. The pair ran, as they did Yuto realised it was in fact, minseok that had a hold of him.

They soon slowed to a walking pace, the firm grasp of Minseok's hand remained upon yuto's, him shifting to lace their fingers together. Although bewildered and rather flustered by the act, Yuto complied, somehow enjoying feeling Minseok's hand in his. I could get used to this, he thought, though quickly pushed it away, why would he want to, for now it's simply so Minseok could guide him. that's the only reason he was complying.

They continued their venture for another 10 or so minutes, Yuto growing more confused by the second as they walked in silence. Eventually they reached a well off neighbourhood and headed into one of the estate homes.

Yuto remained in silence as he followed Minseok, feeling the cold talk over his hands as their fingers slipped apart and they removed their shoes and bags, leaving them by the doorway. Yuto felt almost thankful as Minseok grabbed his hand once again, as they headed up the grandiose staircase before them, Yuto presuming they were heading to minseoks room.

Entering the bedroom Yuto wasn't sure what to think, the walls were a pale shade of pink, so pale they barely seemed effeminate, upon them hung a display of polaroids as well as fairy lights taking up the wall behind the queen sized bed that took up the middle of the room, upon which were varying stuffed animals. He had a rather large pastel blue wardrobe, a shade darker than the pink one, still light, but sticking out more. The entire room was beautiful, and Yuto got lost looking around.

So lost, in fact, he did not notice Minseok staring at him from the bed, a soft look in the taller boy's eyes. Yuto soon came out of his trance, sheepishly heading to where Minseok was situated and sitting beside him. 

The pair remained in silence for another minute or so, although it seemed like an eternity, and when yuto went to speak, Minseok did so at the same time,

"why am-"

"look-" the pair flushed red at this and Yuto spoke up again,

"you first, i believe you were going to answer what I had to say anyway"

Minseok simply nodded, composing himself before beginning, "i dont.. i understand you hate me, for.. well whatever reason, but Yu" he flushed slightly whilst the nickname fell from his lips, hand reaching for Yuto's as he continued "I really like you, and want to get to know you. you're handsome, and talented, and so… so clever. please, let me in"

Yuto was stunned, fixated where he sat, before the weight of what was said came crashing down on him. In that moment, he decided not to think, and instead chose to act. 

Leaning up slightly as he leant across to Minseok, he nervously placed his lips upon the others. it had been months since his last kiss, but this one, it felt better.. stronger than those before. The kiss remained light before they pulled away, both blushing profusely at what just occurred. 

"okay." Yuto whispered as Minseok smiled and leapt atop him, grasping the boy in a hug.

The duo remained together that night, talking, cuddling, and exchanging light kisses. Yuto eventually returned home, numbers exchanged and a promise to sit by one another the following day.

Boy, did he hope he would never regret this.


End file.
